There has been an increased use in collaboration sessions that are Internet or web-based to communicate with employees, vendors, and clients. During these collaboration sessions, information is typically exchanged between multiple participants. This exchanged information or content may include audio, graphical, and/or textual information. Different types of content have different delivery requirements in terms of timeliness of delivery and the size of the content.